Run As Fast As You Can When The Dead Knock
by Roselovejoythewalkingdead
Summary: Lilly Watkins has always been the strong one compared to her twin. That doesn't change when the dead start walking. Taking care of her family during the apocalypse, she never relied on anyone else. When she meets Daryl Dixon, a more bipolar person than her, things change.
1. Chapter 1

Lilly's P.O.V.

I walked around the store, looking for anything useful. I came across some bottled pop and chips, not much else.

"Jesus Christ!" I said out loud. My sister ran out from behind an aisle rack.

"Something wrong?" I shook my head and continued

searching. After about ten more minutes of searching, I picked up god-knows-what and threw it through the window. Okay, that wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done, not the stupidest either. The breaking glass sound attracted the walkers.

"Oh, shit. RUN!"

Daryl's P.O.V.

"That's it, I guess," Rick said to Glenn and me. We suddenly heard glass breaking and someone shouting. Living people? I saw four people and a dog run down the street being chased by walkers.

"Hurry, get in here," Rick shouted to them and pointing to the car. Problem was, one of them wasn't going to fit.

"Daryl, can one of them ride with you?"

"I don't want some woman bitchin' at me," I told him.

"Fine. Take the one you think is the least bitchy, okay." I looked over the four girls. One was at least sixty, another was only a kid, and twins. Between the twins, the one with the bow and arrow looked the least bitchy. Hopping on my bike, I drove up beside the girl with the bow.

"Hop on," I told her. She ran and jumped on behind me. The other people in her group had made it safely in the other car. With her holding onto me, we sped off.

Lilly's P.O.V.

We rode in silence until we came to a camp.

"We're here. Now get off of my bike," the man in front of me said. I was happy to see that my family was alright, but the guy on the motorcycle annoyed me. The guy from the other car came over to me.

"Hi. I'm Rick Grimes." He extended his hand out to me. I took it.

"My name is Lilly. That is my sister, Milly, my niece, Ashley, and my sister's mother in law, Marie." Rick introduced me to his group. I guess the jackass on the bike was Daryl Dixon.

"We had an attack only last night. We lost some people but we are glad to have you four in the group," Rick said. I smiled and thanked him.

"I'm going hunting," Daryl said to Rick.

"Hey, can I go with you?" He stopped, turned around, and gave me that are-you-crazy look.

"No."

"Why not?" I ran to catch up with him.

"You would scare away my kills." I snorted.

"I've been hunting since I was three. I can also skin them." He looked at me, not quite believing it. I looked back stonily.

"Fine. You can come, but if you make me lose one of my kills I will shoot you in the ass with an arrow." I glared at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Daryl's P.O.V.**

Lilly followed silently behind me. I expected her to talk and be annoying but she wasn't. I never been around too many girls so it wasn't based from experience. She tapped me on the shoulder and pointed. Up ahead was deer. An eight-point buck to be exact. We raised our bows at the same time. Lilly shot first, taking it down. I shot next, killing the buck.

"Looks like we're having deer for dinner," I said.

"Now you can show me your awesome skinning skills." She rolled her eyes at me. Together we pulled the deer to a creek and got to work skinning the deer.

We got back to the camp, covered in blood. People started cheering, probably because it wasn't squirrels again. The little girl, Ashley-I think- ran up and hugged Lilly. She hugged her back. You would almost think that they were mother and daughter

"Let's get this deer on the fire," Shane said. I handed it over and walked away on my own. Lilly walked towards me, but Dale stopped her. Smart guy.

"Daryl doesn't really like company, sweetheart." She went back to her family, no expression on her face.

"What a stupid bitch," I mumbled to myself.

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

**** God, I can't stand sitting still for long periods of time with nothing to do. Since meeting the group, Ashley has been extra clingy. I didn't think that she would be this shy, but its only been us for awhile now.

"Ashley, how about you talk to the other kids. They are about your age."

"I-I can't." I scoffed at this.

"You better go and talk to them or I will make you sleep in the forest. I'll go with you. 'Cmon." I lead her over to Carl, Sophia, and their moms.

"This is Ashley. She's eleven. She hasn't been around anyone close to her age." Ashley waved shyly. Carol and Lori smiled at her warmly. To my surprise, Ashley spoke up.

"If you want, you guys can come and play with Hercules." The three kids ran over to the Bernese Mountain dog. I sat down with Carol and Lori.

"Its nice to have in the group, Lilly," Lori said to me.

"Thanks. You guys have been very generous to my family."

"Can we ask you a question?"

"Yea."

"Is your sister okay?" Carol asked. I paused before speaking.

"No. She's had it hard since the dead started walking." I stood up quickly and walked away.

I walked further in the woods until I felt like I was alone. I leaned against a tree and started crying silently. I jumped when I heard a noise. I was relieved it was just Daryl, annoyed that he interrupted my alone time since I couldn't interrupt his.

"What the fuck do ya want, Daryl?" I asked, surprised at my harshness and how much of my country accent came out. I saw hurt flash through his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked me. I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

What is wrong with you?" he repeated to me.

"You don't care so why are you asking me?" I spat out. He released my arm. I ran quickly through the woods towards the camp, tripping over a damn tree root. Pain instantly shot up my leg.

"Oh dammit," I said out loud.

"Do you need help" It was Daryl again. God, why does he keep following me? He doesn't like company so why is he here?

"I'm fine. I don't need your-" I was cut short when I tried to take a step but was met by pain. Losing my balance, Daryl caught me.

"Do you want my help or not 'cause I'll leave you out here." I nodded and whimpered as Daryl picked me up and carried me bride-style. By the time Daryl and I made it back, my leg was swollen twice its size. mostly my ankle.

"Oh god, are you okay?" Lori asked as me as soon as she saw me.

"Yea. I just tripped on a tree root." I felt stupid since a tree root took me out and not a walker. Daryl layed me down in the R.V., letting Dale have a good look at my ankle.

"Looks pretty swollen to me but it doesn't appear to be broken." Dale went and got me an ace bandage.

"Sorry I don't have any ice. Just rest here for the rest of the night." I nodded and thanked him, watching him leave. Daryl got up I grabbed his arm.

"Thanks for taking me back to camp."

"It was nothing."With that, he was out the R.V. door.

** Daryl's P.O.V.**

I couldn't get that woman out of my head. She was annoying, sexy, stubborn, and pretty. What the hell, Daryl? Pull yourself together. She doesn't love you. She never will.

"Daryl, we're deciding on whether to go to Fort Bennon or the CDC. The CDC is the best shot for Jim," Rick said to me.

"I don't give a shit on either places. I would just put an axe through that motherfuckers head." I continued heading towards the woods with my crossbow over my shoulder.

*****Tell me if you liked it and vote. I think this one was longer than the last chapter.*****


End file.
